


罪

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 芽詹，詹双性，初夜





	罪

（一）  
巴基刚刚搬到这一带时只有十二岁，瑞贝卡抓着他的手，对楼梯旁的面包店眨巴眼流口水，抱住哥哥的腰摇了摇，试图撒个娇。

旁边的巷子里窜出两只追逐的野猫，小姑娘的注意力瞬间被带走了，她提着裙子追过去，巴基赶紧拉住不安分的小妹，挨了一爪子的野猫发出凄厉的惨叫，瑞贝卡被吓到了，让她发出尖叫的却是倒在巷子里的瘦弱男孩。

“巴基……”瑞贝卡腿肚子打颤，“他是受伤的小猫变得吗？”

巴基笑不出来，男孩看起来和瑞贝卡差不多年纪，又瘦又小，浑身是伤，看起来是挨打了，但还活着，巴基托住他的腋下将整个人的重量压在自己身上，男孩梦呓似的喊疼，连气息都不热了。

“贝卡，过来帮我。”小姑娘一只手托着男孩的屁股一只手抓着哥哥的衣角，巴基把他背起来，摇摇晃晃地向家走去，在楼梯旁又停下来，冲瑞贝卡努努嘴，“去买两块面包。”

那个时候瑞贝卡年纪小，不知道哥哥为什么更偏心一个陌生小孩，气呼呼地买了奶油面包，几乎掏空了巴基的口袋。

“Mommy还没有回来。”瑞贝卡垫着脚翻出橱柜里的医药箱，巴基解开男孩的衣服，他身上好几处擦伤严重，“你不能乱来。”

“怎么是乱来？先擦点酒精。”

史蒂夫是疼醒的，手臂真的很疼，火烧一样，但是身下很软，不像是地面，他抿着嘴唇不出声，酒精的味道渐渐清晰。

医院？

“巴基！他在看你！”小女孩咬着熊耳朵含糊不清地嚷嚷。

棕发男孩，史蒂夫眨眨眼，“谢谢……”

“不客气。”巴基轻轻把他扶起来，转身去抢妹妹手里的面包，小姑娘尖叫着，“那是我的！”

“可是这儿有两块，贝卡。”

史蒂夫觉得他不对劲，这个男孩过于小心了。布鲁克林这个地方多的是恶霸，他们嚣张跋扈，对硬骨头的异类拳打脚踢，如果他们兄妹没有路过那里，史蒂夫默不作声地舔干净嘴角的血迹，也许就那样死了，和死了老鼠一样平常。

“补充体力。”面包的香气把酒精味冲淡了，男孩长得很好看，有些婴儿肥，笑起来眼睛弯弯，可是仍旧轻声细语，“我叫巴基，这是我妹妹。”

“我是瑞贝卡，但是不想和你做朋友。”小姑娘还在和哥哥闹脾气，撅着嘴不再说话。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

那是他和巴基的第一次见面，他们是朋友，也有各自的秘密。

像巴基这种人一定会很受欢迎，转校生也能和大家相处的好，女孩们喜欢围着他说一些无关紧要的话，史蒂夫看到杰西激动时碰到了他的手，却没有拿开，巴基笑得很满足，他喜欢朋友，喜欢热闹，史蒂夫和他截然相反，又偏偏能成为彼此最重要的朋友。

朋友啊……只是朋友而已吗？史蒂夫比另一个当局者清醒得多，只要他捂着胸口咳嗽，巴基就会抛下所有人站在他身边。

“你能不能不去打架？”巴基重重地叹气，“一晚上没看着你而已，脸上又多了这些伤？”

史蒂夫知道，他不会再去约会了，盯着那张在春梦里出现过的脸，“我以为她会邀请你去哪里坐坐，她看起来很喜欢你，巴基。”

“别她啊她的，注意礼貌好吗？你见过多多，我以为你会有点印象。”

“红头发，格子裙，抱只幼稚的熊公仔。”

巴基给他涂好药水，有些无奈地点头，“确实，但是我现在才知道你对我赢来的娃娃恶意这么大，很幼稚？贝卡也有一个差不多的，女孩子好像都拒绝不了这个。“

“快睡觉，混球史蒂夫。”

他们依旧睡在沙发垫上，有些窄了，史蒂夫睡得并不安稳，他做了噩梦，巴基把他从背上放下来，瑞贝卡拉住哥哥的衣角撒着娇，左边就是热气腾腾的面包店，他想追上去，可是身体的剧痛让他不得不停下来，史蒂夫艰难地呼吸着，他也看到了热情告白的杰西，抱着小熊腻在男孩怀里的多洛莉丝，每个人都在享受巴基的温柔。

除了他，巴基没有回头看他。

“巴克......”

“唔？”迷迷糊糊地应答声让史蒂夫变得安心，巴基连眼睛都没有睁开，下意识地蹭了蹭瘦小子的额头，确定他没有发烧后又睡了过去。

他大概是有点爱我的，史蒂夫伸出手搂紧巴基的腰，又想到了他起床气的模样，像极了炸毛却不敢发脾气的猫，意外的可爱。

妈妈离开后史蒂夫卖了家里的房子，租了一间更小的，足够放他的画架和床，却从没邀请过巴基来这里，他像个变态的偏执狂，床上，地上，那人的模样怎么也画不够。

脸，背影，笑容，眼睛，以及全身赤裸的，巴基从未在他面前展露过的身体，他不像任何一个布鲁克林男孩，没有在夏天的河边向羞红了脸的女孩展示自己的肌肉。

作为好友，他不该好奇巴基的秘密，可——

也没有谁会把挚友扯进春梦里，亲吻，抚摸，他混蛋地把巴基欺负哭了，那双眼睛连哭肿的样子都好看得夺了他的魂，男孩的阴茎还是肉嫩的粉色，随意撸动两下就委屈地吐出前液，性器的主人压抑不住身体里乱窜的快感，附身咬住史蒂夫的耳朵，在细声细气的哭喊中高潮。

梦是人清醒时的爱而不得，他爱上了巴基，他的挚友，一个漂亮男孩。

最先发现这件事的大概是巴恩斯夫人，这个女人温柔得像天使，和巴基相似的眉眼永远透着对他的关心和包容。

男孩们周末总是喜欢在外面闲逛，代价就是累得像瘫软的猫一样倒在沙发上，连挪动身体都做不愿意，史蒂夫把巴基挤到沙发内侧，热腾腾的男孩呼呼地喘着气，脸蛋红了一片，史蒂夫瞥了一眼他起伏的胸脯，汗水顺着鬓角浸进棕色的软垫，巴基望过来时他不得不抿着唇调整呼吸，他们一向这样近，史蒂夫喜欢搂着他的腰，而巴基也完全不会介意，他累死了，只想好好睡一觉。

这样的姿势持续到后半夜，史蒂夫的下巴抵着巴基的额头，手臂将腰部的衣服勒出了褶皱，他们以一个极其暧昧的姿势拥在一起，被噩梦折磨的男孩在这一刻平静下来，他的全世界就在这里，心动之余不忘悄悄地在巴基唇上蹭过，偷一个见不得人的吻。

“詹姆斯，别老和史蒂夫挤沙发，你房间的床都落灰了。”早餐时间，巴恩斯夫人看似专心地搅动着杯子里的麦片，“史蒂夫身体不好，要是感冒了呢？”这是真心话，如果不是美丽的夫人脸色有些苍白，指尖的颤抖让勺子和瓷杯撞击出声的话。

她知道了，史蒂夫想。

即使巴基向他再三解释妈妈没有恶意，她当然没有恶意，她太善良了，知道两个男孩分不开，至少隔远一点，不伤害任何一个，但史蒂夫再也没去过巴基家。

“得了，小史蒂薇，巴基哥哥带你去游乐场散散心。”

“你又要和谁约会？”史蒂夫扭头看他，“饶了我吧巴克。”

史蒂夫迫不及待地想待在只有巴基的地方，回他的房子去，那儿只有巴基，乖乖的、只属于他的爱人。巴基担忧地拍拍他的肩膀，却被扔在小个子身后。

“天哪，巴基......”史蒂夫躺在自己的床上，铅味钻进鼻子，五脏六腑都被搅得难受，动弹不得，死亡的预兆吗？史蒂夫庆幸自己想着巴基因为喘息而起伏的胸脯还能硬得起来。 

有人在摇他的手臂——嘿，别踩了画。史蒂夫开始耳鸣了，也说不出话，他刚刚忘记关门了吗？神的引路天使来带他离开也不错。

那人的眼泪砸在他脸上，巴基？巴基别哭啊，史蒂夫清醒过来，却没有力气拂去融化他心脏的液体，只能勾上巴基的小拇指扯了扯示意自己现在很好，防止他翻箱倒柜地找药。现在他的爱人就坐在床边，控制不住地哭，他一向勇敢，所有的眼泪全留给他这个不省心的混小子，史蒂夫觉得自己再高兴一点就真的要上天堂了，他动了动嘴唇，巴基立刻附身凑近。

再近一点，对，再……

史蒂夫粗暴地咬住巴基的唇瓣，像饿凶的奶猫汲取乳汁，他根本不会接吻，舌头只是胡乱地探进巴基的口腔就让他满足，男孩不敢推开他，只是强迫自己消化这个深藏已久的吻。

他走不了了。史蒂夫抓住巴基的手放在自己的胸口，单薄的胸膛里心脏跳得那么有力。

“我还活着，谢谢你，巴基。”

“如果你早点告诉我也不用受这些罪。”

他的小鹿不懂，但史蒂夫知道自己在做什么，可爱的精灵自己闯进陷阱，而怎么留住他又是需要伤脑筋的问题，让他愧疚，让他落泪，让他害怕随时可能到来的死亡，这才是他的罪。

天黑以后史蒂夫催促他回去，他不打算让巴恩斯夫人为此哭泣，巴基亲吻他的额头，说回去拿几件衣服过来，在他眼里小史蒂薇总是需要照顾的，“我们接吻了。”他还有些害羞，脸颊爬上了诱人的红晕，眼睛也泛着忽闪忽闪的光，“如果你生病了，那我肯定也跑不了，总不能也传染给瑞贝卡。”

“所以这里是隔离区？”

“恐怕是的，画家先生。”

史蒂夫站在阳台，看着黑暗吞噬巴基的背影，他的小鹿要回森林了，男孩微笑着等太阳升起，那只漂亮的小精灵又会回到他身边。

布鲁克林从不让人美梦成真，史蒂夫不记得自己多久没有出现在这里，巴基没有去学校，史蒂夫浑身是汗，中午的太阳足够毒辣，巴恩斯夫人明显哭过了，红肿着眼睛扯过他上下检查，没有发现伤口后松了一口气，男孩的脸被晒得很红，嘴唇却是不健康的苍白。

“巴基......”

“看着上帝的份上，史蒂夫，亲爱的。”巴恩斯夫人用手帕给他擦脸，“让他一个人待一会儿，詹姆斯现在不会想见到你。”

不会想让你看到他。她释然了，脆弱的女人抓住史蒂夫的手，“他只是生病了，我保证，很快你们还能在一起，像以前一样。”

“夫人，求您——”史蒂夫使劲摇头，说话不稳，仿佛下一秒那要命的哮喘就会发作，“我担心他，担心得要命，让我看看他，求您。”

到底发生了什么？史蒂夫不知道，最有可能就是巴基在回去的路上遇袭，地痞混混总会聚集在小巷里等待向路人抢劫的机会，巴恩斯夫人悄悄地打开房门，巴基安静地把自己裹成一团，史蒂夫一言不发地坐在床边，向那位母亲投去感激的眼神，她只是叹了口气，准备去接瑞贝卡放学。

小鹿漂亮的脸蛋上涂了紫药水，那有一处擦伤，史蒂夫轻轻拨开被子的一角，露出他微张的嘴和带着几处瘀伤的锁骨，他真的挨打了。前所未有的怒火席卷了他的理智，那群狗娘养的混蛋，史蒂夫恨不得把拳头全砸在他们脸上，直到自己累得动不了，倒在地上安安静静地双眼紧闭，和他的巴基一样。

“你为什么要来？”史蒂夫挤进巴基怀里时他就醒了，除了硬邦邦的内裤，男孩没有穿其他衣服，大概都是需要抹药的，史蒂夫小狗一样舔着他的嘴唇，“我记得你没打输过，还是说没我不行？”

“我突然肚子很痛，他们有三个人。”巴基把他往怀里搂了搂，“他们知道了一些事情。”

史蒂夫只是满足地把脸埋进爱人的胸口，找到一块没有伤的肉留下亲吻，巴基抓住他的手，放在那条奇怪的内裤上，史蒂夫惊讶地抬头，巴基的眼泪正好落进枕头，这下他彻底慌了神，“史蒂夫......史蒂夫，我是一个怪物......”

“你是我的珍宝，巴基，我的爱，我的奇迹，我甚至不知道我还有什么可以称得上是珍宝，我拥有你，只有你。”

“即使我是双性人？有那个该死的器官——”

“恐怕是的，小鹿先生。”史蒂夫扑上去堵住他的嘴。

空的易拉罐突然砸在史蒂夫的后背上，身后响起了不怀好意的起哄声，大个子走过来推了一下他的肩膀，“怎么回事？罗杰斯，你的小婊子‘巴基’去哪了？回家生孩子了吗？”

他的声音很大，故意让周围的人都听见这些污言秽语，史蒂夫的拳头毫不犹豫地砸在他的鼻子上，壮如肥猪的身体弓成一团，立刻有人冲上来架住他的手臂，大个子一脚踹中了他的腹部，史蒂夫闷哼一声倒在地上，他挣扎着爬起来，却不知道被谁踩住后背。

“我说错了？巴恩斯是个恶心的怪物！你也是，不，你是蠢货，只有你想要操他——操那个恶心的双性人！”

等那群混蛋临走时又踢了他一脚，史蒂夫感受到肋骨的剧痛，他勉强扶着墙壁，幸好巴基家并不远，他能撑到那里，从砖块下翻出备用钥匙，坐在床上的巴基被他吓坏了，史蒂夫只是笑嘻嘻地抱抱他，时间很短，他怕身上的灰尘感染了巴基的伤口。

“我说了别和他们打架！你为什么不肯听？起码等我好了再......”巴基无奈地自嘲，“那就更麻烦了不是吗？我猜现在所有人都知道了。”

史蒂夫眼神温柔，像看着妻子抱怨的丈夫，他拉过巴基的左手，用指甲在他无名指根部划了一个圈，“跟我走吧，巴基。”

（二）  
他在码头工作一个月了，巴基把手里的钱分成三份——史蒂夫的医药费、家里漏水的房顶，还有一些别的。

回家时巴基会经过一家服装店，生意萧条，店长把裙子的价格一降再降，愁容满面的女人被生活生生折磨出了白发，“真是个好哥哥。”她喃喃自语，“我哥哥去战场了，战争快结束啦……”

她在骗人，她哥哥的遗物早已经寄到了家门口；巴基也在骗人，他和妈妈，和瑞贝卡早已没了联系。店主把包好的白裙子递给他。

又有一间被洗劫的超市关上了大门，巴基只能在小贩手里买涨价的土豆。

史蒂夫不在家，巴基猜他在哪个画廊工作，这混小子永远跟他说在写生，可钱匣子里的积蓄又不会越用越多，他们艰难地维系生活，史蒂夫却总能在他浑身脏兮兮地倒在地毯上出现，用刚刚洗干净的毛巾给他擦脸，然后那块“抹布”又需要洗了。

裙子的材质比想象的更差，巴基小心费劲地拉上身后的拉链，生怕会让它整个爆开，万幸的是，他确实瘦了不少。如果他们够富裕，巴基甚至不介意为他的小史蒂薇涂上口红什么的，大概今天就足够疯狂，医生几乎把史蒂夫的死刑判在了这一天，平常又疯狂，巴基在把裙子穿好的那一瞬间几乎流泪。

“巴克......你在做什么？”

有时候他做事就是该死的投入，史蒂夫眼里的惊讶差点灼伤他，巴基有些后悔了。

“嘿，史蒂薇。”巴基绝望地咧嘴笑，“我想你到发疯了。”

“上帝啊！”

他的小画家冲过来抱住他，两个人一起摔在硬邦邦的床垫上，那可真疼，可是谁在乎？史蒂夫忙着吮吸巴基的舌头，他们接吻过无数次，在他们出逃的这一年里，一边接吻一边替对方手活，有时候他们累得像街边的流浪狗，就只剩下接吻了。

巴基痴迷地抚顺爱人的金发，“生日快乐，艺术家。”

“很快就是士兵了，巴基。”他依然眼神温柔，和说要带他离开时一模一样，温柔又坚毅。

“别开玩笑了罗杰斯！你打算去应召征兵？你他妈真是最混的混蛋！”

“嘘——巴克，我吓到你了？抱歉。”史蒂夫的嘴唇又覆了上来，“抱歉，我们不聊这个，起码今天不行，是吗？我的小女孩被吓坏了。”

“小女孩”巴恩斯把脸埋进史蒂夫的胸口，他那么瘦，甚至能摸到骨头，又小又倔，决定的事谁都左右不了。

“如果你要去我不可能留在这里，你也有这个想法，巴克，你瞒不住我。”史蒂夫把手伸进那条劣质的裙子，抚摸巴基柔软的腰线，少了少年时的肉感，却多了一丝青涩的色气。

“真美。”

史蒂夫已经搂住他的腰了，小猫似的到处揉，他们交换了好几个吻，如果不是担心他的小艺术家喘不过气，巴基真想黏着那片唇一整天。

“你该知道你对我做了什么，巴克，小美人，你把我的心脏都拿走了。”

史蒂夫的膝盖顶进巴基的腿间，小心地摩挲稚嫩的雌穴，直到内裤浸出一小块水渍才放过呜呜流泪的爱人，湿答答的内裤被扔在一边，最后一口咬在巴基大腿的软肉上，巴基挣扎着想把那肉缝藏起来，却被史蒂夫紧紧按住腰，另一只手在花核上肆意揉捏。

“史蒂夫，不不不——别，嗯，别...啊嗯......”或许是这具身体太敏感了，巴基很害怕，怕陌生过分的快感让他变成只会浪叫的淫妇。

破旧的房子并不隔音，有时酒鬼经过走廊，酒瓶破碎或者突然爆发的脏话都能让他们从睡梦中惊醒，当战争来临倒是清净了许多，巴基仍心有余悸地咬住嘴唇，史蒂夫的手指被暖泉一般的肉穴包裹着，他慢慢地转动，抽插，极富耐心地寻找能让他的小鹿颤抖的禁地。

“史蒂夫，我想要你……”巴基羞涩地催促，伸手搂住史蒂夫的脖子，恨不得和他融在一起，“求你，史蒂薇，我只想要你。”

“这才第一晚，巴克，我们还有很多时间来享受，我保证。”第一次总是青涩迷茫的，别让巴基受伤，他只能不停地警告自己，却依旧像一只慌不择路的小兽跌进温柔乡，史蒂夫喘着气，肉茎刚刚抵开窄小的花蕊巴基的眼泪就掉下来了。

疼是肯定的，史蒂夫没有停下，在巴基细弱的哭泣声中完全占有了他，那层不属于男孩身体的薄膜被撕裂后撞进了最深处，巴基疼得脸色发白，只能失神地盯着天花板，史蒂夫叫他的名字也做不出反应，直到男孩的唇覆上来，他连闭眼都忘记了，下意识地咬住干燥的软体，史蒂夫松了一口气，隔着裙子劣质的布料含住巴基胸口硬挺的乳粒，下身也开始慢慢挺动。

“唔，史...史蒂夫，天哪——史蒂薇，哈啊......”

巴基不知道自己可以如此敏感，胸口的酥麻让他连抬腿的力气都失去了，只能任由史蒂夫掰开更多，粗长的性器蹭过腺体，撞到了最深处被软肉包裹的窄小入口。

“这是子宫吗？小女孩？”粗糙的手掌在他的腹部游走，史蒂夫大概也会在画廊做些粗活，巴基心疼地抚上他的脸，男孩微笑着亲吻他的掌心，“我们以后会变成三口之家？”

会吗？那可真是甜蜜的灾难。

处子血染红了白裙子的下摆，黏滑的蜜液在穴口被磨成了粉色的泡沫，每次史蒂夫退出去，雌穴都会不舍地吸住他，巴基在床上变得异常粘人，甚至主动将他的脑袋按到胸口，史蒂夫忍住不笑他，下身却是更用力地操干起来，处子紧致的甬道让他头晕目眩，上帝耶稣，千万别在这个时候犯哮喘，他想看巴基高潮的模样，手还在撸动男孩没有被照顾过的阴茎，他想看巴基弄脏自己，再被他弄脏，成为史蒂夫罗杰斯的专属。

他吃力地抱起巴基，沾着血的裙子被脱下仍在一边，体味对掉，这是巴基想要的，他不想累坏他的小艺术家，他们接吻，巴基有些僵硬地吞下全部柱身，腰软得不行，史蒂夫揉着他的臀瓣，血迹也沾上了男孩的耻毛，十指相扣浪漫至极，巴基甜腻的呻吟促使史蒂夫索取更多。

第一次的高潮来得很快，巴基被双重的快感带入天堂，微凉的精液射在了史蒂夫的腹部甚至胸口，雌蕊也一股股地吐出蜜液，早已撑不住的人倒在了爱人瘦弱的胸膛。

史蒂夫没有射在巴基的身体里，三口之家很好，不能再好了，可现在不是时候，他们会一起去参军，在此之后或许会有机会得到一个小天使，只是现在不行。

再醒来时天还没有亮，史蒂夫是被厕所的水声吵醒的，他才发现身上干干净净，巴基给他清理过了，史蒂夫无奈地抚额，他的小鹿一向喜欢照顾他。他起身走进浴室，巴基赤裸着身体，在洗手池揉那件染血的裙子，处子血让洗手池里的水变成了淡粉色。

史蒂夫走过去搂住他，亲吻他的肩膀，“你该让给我洗的。”

“你该再休息一下。”

“天哪，我不是需要照顾的小孩了，巴基！”史蒂夫咬住他的脖子，重重吮了一口，惹得男孩差点拿不稳手里的肥皂，他却笑得很开心，过去和药物相伴的十八年从没有这么开心过。

“好吧，你不是小童子军了。”巴基把裙子晾在屋子里，总不能让别人以为这里多了个女孩。

史蒂夫抱着他倒在床上，巴基身上萦绕着肥皂的清新香气，他们只想接吻，含住对方的嘴唇和舌头，谁关心明天会怎样呢？


End file.
